ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Exeter (NCC-1672)
|Registry = NCC-1672 |owner = |operator = Starfleet |Status = Abandoned |Datestatus = 2268 }} The USS Exeter (NCC-1672) was a Federation heavy cruiser that was in service with Starfleet in the mid-23rd century. In 2267, the Exeter was under the command of Captain Ronald Tracey. ( ) History In 2267, the Exeter was one of several starships undergoing repairs at Starbase 11. ( ) Later that year, the Exeter was assigned to a mission patrolling the region surrounding the Omega system. While arranging preparations for a planetary survey of Omega IV, with the village elders, Tracey and his landing party contracted an unknown bacteriological disease. When the landing party, sans Tracey, transported back to the Exeter, they infected the entire crew. Tracey was able to survive due to remaining on the planet's surface where a natural immunization to the disease occurred due to the planet's atmosphere. Six months later, after Starfleet lost contact with the Exeter, the was dispatched to locate the missing ship. The Enterprise would discover the undamaged and apparently deserted Exeter in orbit of planet Omega IV; the ship's complement of four shuttlecraft was still present in the hangar deck. When boarded, the ship's helm was found left on automatic and the entire crew of four hundred were found dead, in the form of dehydrated crystals. Upon reviewing the final log entry made by the ship's chief medical officer, Dr. Carter, it was discovered that the crew had died as a result of contamination from the, otherwise undetected, bacteriological disease. Captain Tracey would be located on the planet's surface, and eventually arrested for violating the Federation's Prime Directive. With Tracey placed under arrest, and the mission over, Kirk declared the Exeter abandoned. ( ) Exeter personnel *'See': [[USS Exeter (NCC-1672) personnel|USS Exeter personnel]] Appendices Background The registry of the Exeter (NCC-1672) was not confirmed until it was seen on the CGI model in the 2007 remastering of . Prior to that it had been seen without context on a list of starships in . The registry was first connected with the starship in the Star Trek Concordance and later in the Star Trek Encyclopedia by future TOS remastered producer Michael Okuda. The Exeter was listed in Franz Joseph's Star Fleet Technical Manual under the registry NCC-1706. According to The Star Trek Compendium the ship was called USS Argentina in an early draft of the script. Exeter s dedication plaque on the bridge was quite a bit larger than the ones on the Enterprise or the . This vessel may have been named either after several sailing vessels named HMS Exeter serving in the British navy, or for the city Exeter. Apocrypha This episode was recreated by GAF as a three-disc stereoscopic View-master presentation. A booklet recounting the story accompanied the discs, but it was not completely faithful to the shooting script. A "Lieutenant Raintree" is featured, and he was killed in the same manner as Lt. Galloway; "Phil Raintree" was a character in an early draft of this script, one being considered for filming as the second pilot. External link * bg:USS Екзитър (NCC-1672) cs:USS Exeter (NCC-1672) de:USS Exeter (NCC-1672) fr:USS Exeter (NCC-1672) ja:USSエクセター(NCC-1672) Exeter